Palawanball
Republic of Palawanball|nativename = Republika ng Palawan|founded = 2017|onlypredecessor = W:C:Polandball:Philippinesball|onlysuccessor = Khmer Empireball|nexticon = Khmer Empire|government = Christian Democratic Republic (fiscally center-left, socially center-right)|personality = Friendly, anti-drug, pacifist|language = Filipino, English|type = Asian|capital = Puerto Princesa|religion = Christianity •Catholicism Buddhism (minority)|friends = Turkestantriangle Timorball Hong Kongball State of Chinaball Kingdom of Peruball Koreaball Eastern States of Americaball Kingdom of Laosball South Borneoball Melanesian Federationball Japanese Shogunateball Manchurian Empireball New Srivijayaball Western States of North Americaball Tsardom of Serbiaball Tringapore |enemies = Yemenball Stop sending refugees!|likes = Peace, love, happiness, beaches, democracy|hates = Drugs, authoritarianism, war, communism|intospace = No|bork = Pinoy Pinoy|food = Sinigang, Halo Halo, Lechon|image = Palawanball.png|ended = 2028}}The Republic of Palawan is a country in Southeast Asia History In 2017, after the fall of the Philippines, the Island of Palawan gained independence, and expanded to other nearby islands. However, there was a disagreement between the government because the governor and vice governor had different views. After some negotiation, the two sides came to an agreement where the socially conservative policies of the vice governor would co-exist with the center-left economic policies of the governor Refugee Crisis in Palawan Many refugees from North Borneoball have fled to Palawan because of the conditions in North Borneo. The Palaweño government has recently conducted deportations on North Bornean refugees, deporting them to South Borneoball, because of the mass influx of refugees entering Palawan, as well as human rights abuses committed by North Borneo. After the collapse of North Borneo, the refugee crisis came to an end The Fall of Palawan In 2028, Palawan faced a severe economic crisis, causing many people to lose their jobs. That, as well as a large wave of counterfeiters caused Palawan to collapse due to a weak currency and economy. After the fall, the Khmer Empireball took Palawan Relations Friends: Turkestantriangle - my first friend and a pacifist like me! It’s sad to see that you’re gone ;~; Timorball - regional, economic, and military ally. Our citizens visit each other and we cooperate with each other Hong Kongball - another ally. Congratulations for your victory against the communists and just like Timor, my citizens visit him for vacation State of Chinaball - another democratic ally in Asia and is better than his predecessor Kingdom of Peruball - Latino friend! We were both colonized by Spain and I even have some Latino influence Koreaball - another democracy in Asia! I’m glad that you are united once again and our predecessors got along Eastern States of Americaball - probably my best friend ever. his predecessor liberated the Philippines from Spain, he saved the Philippines from communism. Most of my people love America and it’s culture. We may be far away but that doesn’t change the fact that he truly is my best friend Kingdom of Laosball - another South East Asian friend, I hope your war ends soon Republic of Borneoball - I supported you and recognized you as the sole government of Borneo, because the North has gone too far. Also, congratulation on reunification, I wish you the best of luck in the future ^^ Melanesian Federationball - He protects me from potential invaders and supports my pacifist ideology Japanese Shogunateball, Manchurian Empireball, and New Srivijayaball - more friends in Asia Western States of North Americaball - I’m his niece, and he will help me with the refugee crisis. He also has a lot of Filipinos, especially in California Tsardom of Serbiaball - He is also helping me with the refugee crisis Tringapore - business partner. Many of my people visit him to do business Neutral: Khmer Empireball - I don’t like how he occupied me, but he seems to be improving my economy after my economic crash. Please, take good care of my people Enemies: Yemenball - doesn’t everybody hate them? They are living in the Stone Age despite the fact it‘s 2020, and they murder their own civilians for basically no reason North Borneoball - I really didn’t want to have another enemy, but your actions left me no choice. Let’s start, he kills his own people and forces them to treat their leader like a god, and if they don’t, they get sent to concentration camps. It shows that history really does repeat itself. He also caused a refugee crisis in my country because of his mistreatment of the people, but I send them to South Borneo, so they can live a freer life. Enjoy your embargo. And '''I AM NOT A TERRORIST STATE! SOUTH BORNEO IS TRUE BORNEO! '''Also, thankfully he is of dead, now his people will live a freer life and I will no longer have to deal with a mass influx of refugees Gallery KhmerAndSARs.png Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Catholic